Love's Rival
by LLN
Summary: After repaying the Chairman, Shichijou discovered that Saionji was secertly dating Niwa and stopped speaking you because of the betrayal he felt. Now is seems his rival Nakajima has taken a renewed interest in Shichijou.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love's Rival Author: LLN/Katus Kaijou Fandom: Gakuen Heaven Pairings: Main Shichijou/Nakajima, Niwa/Saionji, Kazui/Keita others as they come.  
Summary: Au. Some OOCness. After Shichijou and Saionji repays the Chairman,  
Shichijou discovered that Saionji had been secretly dating Niwa. He stopped speaking to Saionji. Now it seems his rival as decided to take an even bigger interest in Shichijou.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!!

Shichijou Omi sat in the window seat in the common area of the dormitory, leaning against the wall, his elbow rested on his knee and his head in his hand as he stared aimlessly as the rainfall outside. His silver colored hair was messy and in need of a hair cut, as he blew a lock of it from his violet eyes. He thought about all the things that had changed since Ito Keita's arrival at Bell Liberty Academy three months ago, some of it good, some bad.

He sighed then looked up as he heard the laughter come from beyond the door of the common room... He knew that laugh, at one time only he could make, that person laugh like that. It was full of joy and secrets. He got up and walked past one of the couches, where a boy with a book in front of his face sat. Omi was stopped when the other boy grabbed his wrist.

"Never thought you to be a coward."

Omi sighed as he recognized the voice. It belonged to the one person, who lived just to make Omi's life miserable. The boy slowly lowered the book, revealing dark sapphire blue hair and matching eyes hidden by the glasses the boy wore.

"I'm not a coward." Omi said gritting his teeth together in annoyance and tried to pull away from him.

"It's not like you to give up either."

"There's no point in fighting a losing battle, you should know that." Omi's enemy frowned then tightens his grip on Omi's wrist at than remark. He smirked at Omi and said, " Well some would think a Queen belongs with their King, rather than a poor servant." Then he yanked on Omi's wrist suddenly making him lose his balance and fall in to the other boy's lap. The boy dropped his book on to the floor; he twisted so that Omi was then lying on the couch under him.

"Get off me, Nakajima!" Omi said in a cold voice as he tried to push him away.

"But, I like you under me..."Nakajima Hideaki purred huskily into his rival's ear.

Omi glared, "But I don't like...being under you..."

Nakajima then smirked, "You can be on top then if you want..."

Omi just growled lowly at that remark and make a fist and was about to hit him when a voice said, " Are we interrupting..."

Nakajiama slowly looked up from his prey and glare at the person who spoke, " Yes, you..." Omi suddenly moved and caused Nakajima to fall off of him and the couch. Omi sat up and saw Niwa Tetsuya and Saionji Kaoru, the King and Queen of the school, standing in the room.

"Omi!" said Saionji Kaoru shocked with eyes. Omi stood up, kicked Nakajima in his side, walked past Saionji as if he didn't exist and glared at Niwa as he walked out of the common room.

"What were you doing to Omi?" Saionji asked frostily as his fists balled up at his sides.

Nakajiama just raised an eyebrow, "Nothing he wouldn't have like...eventually."

"I'm warning you, leave Omi alone."

"My, my, so protective of your dog...or it is jealousy?" Nakajima asked as he got up from the floor as he brushed off his uniform. There was no reply from Saionji to that.  
"You better be care Niwa, it seems that you may not have all of your Queen's heart." Then he too walked out of the common room.

Niwa looked at Saionji thoughtfully and Saionji saw this and said, " I'm not jealous!"

"I wonder," the King muttered softly as the Queen glared through the open door where Nakajima had left through. 


	2. Chapter 2

LR2

Omi came out of the bathroom in his boxers with a towel over his head, drying his hair.

"You know, you're more interesting than I thought."

Omi froze then pulled the towel off of his head. There on his bed was Nakajima, wearing only a pair of tight jeans, flipping through one of Omi's mangas.

"Why are you here?" Omi growled at the other, but knew the answer. Ever since Niwa and Saionji's relationship had come out, Nakajima had restarted his pursuit of Omi. Something Omi had thought he had ended their first year at BL Academy.

The other shrugged at Omi's question, " Bored."

Omi snorted, " I thought you stayed that way."

"Not all the time but you haven't been keeping me entertained lately."

Omi frowned, true he hadn't been sending and thing to crash the Council computers lately. He had been too depressed for that. Then shook his head, he had to get the other boy out of his room.

"Leave." Omi said.

Nakajima gave him a look, yeah; Omi hadn't thought that would actually work but he had been hopeful. Nakajima got up off the bed and began to walk toward the other boy, who began to back up until he hit the wall. Nakajiama place a hand by Omi's head, Omi hated the fact that the other was two inches taller forcing Omi to look up at him. Nakajima's other hand was on Omi's waist, as he leaned into Omi's space he purred out,

"Hmmm, no, it's much more fun here." Then Nakajima kissed him. Omi dropped the towel he had still been holding, in order to bring both hands up to the other boy's shoulders to push him away. But tighten his grip on them instead then Nakajima molded his body to Omi and seemed to purr into the kiss. Omi was not as cold as he liked people to believe he was very passionate about many things and Nakajima just happened to be one of them. Omi felt his eyes drift shut as he began to melt into the kiss. Just as Nakajima began to show his true talent at kissing there came a knock at the door.

Then, " Omi?" called Saionji through the door.

Some how Omi found the resolve and shoved Nakajima away from him. Nakajima glared at the door as if he could kill the person behind it. Omi turn and went to open the door. Nakajima grab him around the waist and said softly into his ear, " Ignore him. He'll go away."

Again Omi pushed the other away from him then partish opened the door.

"Omi!" Saionji said happily when he saw his friend.

"What do you want?" Omi asked.

"I was wondering..." Saionji started but was cut off when he heard a soft voice.

" Shut the door and come back to bed." Saionji heard the voice say as he watched Omi begin to blush.

" Oh, I didn't know you had someone with you...I talk to you later." Saionji said then walked away. Omi was so shocked by what Nakajima had done it took him a moment to realize that his friend was leaving.

"Kaoru," Omi said, but Saionji was out of earshot by then. Omi then turned to look at the other in his dorm room.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because if we hadn't been interrupted we would have gotten there."

"You're very sure of yourself."

"I know what I want."

Omi glared then opened the door to his room wider, " That doesn't mean you will get it, leave now."

Nakajima blinked and realized that Omi was serious. Then he smirked at the other as he walked to the door, Omi turned his head so he wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not going to stop, you know."

"I will have you in the end, no matter how loyal you want to stay to your Queen."

Nakajima walked out of the room, Omi closed the door behind him. Nakajima may not have gotten what he wanted but he had, had a taste of it...it tasted like chocolate he thought licking his lips.

Omi sighed and leaned against the closed door.

"I know." He said softly to himself. 


End file.
